forceuserfandomcom-20200216-history
Tareqi Dominion
Category: Other Organizations Category: Tareqi Dominion The Tareqi Dominion is a mysterious government based on the planet Tareq. Their influence spreads over several dozen systems in a region of space near the Horothrium Hegemony opposite the Nymean Ascendancy. Much of their government and society is unknown and limited contact has been made with representatives of their species. Population What is known is that the entire Dominion is composed of only one species, the Tareqi. They do not tolerate outsiders nor do they offer citizenships to other species. It is unknown if they expanded to their present size through conquest of other species or through colonization of uninhabited planets. Though the exact number is unknown, contact with Tareqi diplomats seem to indicate that there are at least 100 billion Tareqi, though how much more is unknown. Government From what can be determined, the Dominion is ruled by one being, though who is unknown. Speculation has it that Niemri is the ruler, but in contact with him, he spoke about their leader in third person. Democracy or representation seems to be a foreign concept to the Tareqi. Also from limited contact, it is known that the Tareqi Dominion was founded in 783 BBY and has remained stable ever since. No other information is known about the government. Foreign Policy The Tareqi made contact with the Horothrium in 14 ABY and the Nulvarl Empire a year later in 15 ABY. Their technology was mysterious but powerful. In the first Horothrium attempt to subdue and capture one of their ships resulted in the destruction of twelve cruisers and dozens of smaller ships with the loss of only two Tareqi cruisers. The Nulvarl did not attempt violence and assured the Tareqi that they had no intention of expanding to their territory. The Tareqi choose to be neutral in all conflicts outside their border. Their ships, while not overly large, are equipped with large numbers of tractor beams. They seem to rely on maser technology similar to the Chiss did before changing to more traditional Imperial weaponry, but no link between the two species has been found. Contact It is unknown what other contacts the Tareqi have, but when they contacted the Horothrium and the Nulvarl, they understood Minnisiat and were able to converse with both governments. When contact was made with the Horothrium, their fleet consisted of five capital ships and thirteen frigates. The species asked for a face to face meeting on board one of the Horothrium's ships and was granted this. Though the Tareqi sent over three dozen representatives and guards, only one spoke. The being known only as Niemri did not give a title or rank though he spoke with authority. After the Horothrium ambushed the Tareqi fleet, they were more cautious in their contact with the Nulvarl. In this contact, they deployed two dozen capital ships and 110 frigates. The Nulvarl were significantly weaker than the Horothrium and were overawed with the display of firepower. They offered no resistance and gave the Tareqi whatever was asked. The Tareqi, again represented by Niemri, asked for a meeting on the surface of Nulvar. Over three hundred Tareqi guards deployed to escort their delegation. Trivas and Jorell both realized they were way outgunned by this species and made no attempt to provide escort. Both met Niemri unescorted, a fact that seemed to please Niemri. After a brief introduction and description of the Tareqi Dominion and the Nulvarl Empire, both sides agreed to a peace. Trivas and Jorell both assured Niemri that the Nulvarl were not at all interested in hostilities or expansion into Tareqi territory. Niemri returned the assurance that the Tareqi did not desire to expand into any territory. With a short cordial discussion, the Tareqi returned to their ships and left the region of space not to be seen again.